Mako
Mako is a female Carcharodontosaurus from Prehistoric Island. History A Welcome Return Mako is seen staring at the herd looking for a moment to strike one of the young Ceratopsians. Later her father Tiger arrives to hunt with her. Mako wants to attack. But Tiger nudges her away. Tiger leads her to find easier prey. Shockwaves Todd's herd fell down a dried up water fall. With all of them injured from the fall. Mako and Tiger arrive to feast on the injured herd. 4 of Todd's herd members can walk away. But the rest are food to the many carnivores. Including Mako and Tiger. Desperation Tiger and Mako are resting. Until the sounds of the fight wake them up. They rush to plains to see Brute Pisces and the Utahraptor pack all defeated. Mako and Tiger quickly begin to rush to the South. Reunion Tiger and Mako have finished there migration to the South. There they meet Malachite and tell him and his family to come over to the Plains and kill the Rouge Male. Return Of The King Pt 1 Mako and Tiger along with Malachites pack come to ready to fight The Rouge Male Return Of The King Pt 2 Tiger Malachite and the Utahraptor pack all charge in to try and kill The Rouge Male. Mako and Malachites two kids stay behind. But Mako can't stand to see her father in danger so she and Malachites to kids charge into battle. But Mako is effortlessly knocked over. Tiger charges back into battle. Mako also tries to charge in and distract The Rouge Male from her father. It dose not work. And tiger gets bitten on the neck. Although Tiger survives. After the Rouge Male is defeated Mako checks up on her father. He seems to be fine. Prehistoric Island Reborn The Return Sam the Saltasaurus suddenly gets a bad feeling that they are being stalked. Sam prooves to be right when a Gryposaurus is bitten on the neck and killed by Mako. But after killing the Gryposaurus Slash and his raptor pack arrive to try and steal the kill. Hardships Gwangi is out hunting. Although at first he fails when he gets spiked by a Stegosaurus. He sees a much easier Dracorex he could hunt. But before he can hunt it. Mako charges in and kills the Dracorex. Gwangi now has to return home empty handed. Confrontation Cameron and his herd are grazing, however the herd is very shrunken. Now only Harrison,Elliot,Mac and Cameron himself are left. This leaves his herd as a bigger target then before. Including Mako who has gone hungry recently. But she is not the only one interested, Nefertiti and Sahara are also hunting. Nefertiti attacks first going after Mac, Sahara goes after Harrison but Harrison fends her off, and Mako attacks Elliot. But Cameron comes to the rescue goring Nefertiti with his horns. Neferiti and then Sahara both retreat. Mako also decides to back off after Neferiti and Sahara. Appearances Prehistoric Island * PI S3 EP1 * PI S3 EP4 * PI S3 EP9 * PI S3 EP10 * PI S3 EP11 * PI S3 EP12 Prehistoric Island Reborn * PIR S1 EP1 * PIR S1 EP4 * PIR S1 EP8 Category:Prehistoric Island Category:Prehistoric Island Characters